


To be a green

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [24]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: The "uneducated" or the ones with "lack of self control"She keeps her mask on. He keeps running from the truth.MASK & RUNNING | DAY TWENTY - SEVEN & TWENTY EIGHTOh, to be a green.By Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer. Who know their siblings better than they know their selves.I love how this came out.
Series: PowerPufftober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 12





	To be a green

_**day twenty seven - mask** _

_**Age 12** _

* * *

"Mrs.Lawson, she's been out of so much trouble lately" Bubbles frowned. True.

"We know her better than anyone, Buttercup has been trying in school, her and Butch hasn't gotten in fights in months. We're stronger together, plus school activities it would be very tiring crime-fighting and fighting monsters without her she's _literally_ our strongest fight"

"Code of Conduct for heroes states a hero should be held responsible for each and every difficulty caused by them-" Mrs.Lawson read, she was one of the heads of city council, one who just happened to not like the thought of super heroes flying around. 

"Despite if it was purposely or not" The girls grumbled. 

"I'm sorry" No you're not "But these are the rules, right Mayor Bellum?" the girls shifted their pleading eyes to the mayor.

"Well-"

"Then it's settled, 2 weeks no crime-fighting for green one," the wicked witch wore an evil grin "and no powers outside of crime-fighting for the other two"

"We have names"

"Butterscotch would you like another two weeks?"

"Mrs.Lawson, that's enough." Ms.Bellum interrupted, standing up "It's rather _immature_ for a grown woman to take pride in teasing children, and even more immature to call them out of their names" 

"Oh Bellum, live a little. This is Buttercup we're talking about, she's well known for her name calling, immatureness, and well lack of properness. It's all fun and games, just like life to her, apparently" The girls glared. 

Buttercup bit her tongue, she isn't worth it and made her way to leave. 

"You're a very cranky _old_ woman" Bubbles stuck out her tongue, chasing after her sister. 

"You know nothing about us or her, and I very kindly ask if you keep your comments and opinions to yourself despite what you believe" Blossom said before turning to her sisters. 

"Children, so childish"

"They're the least childish people in this room, Mr.Chang rolled his eyes.

"And they're literally children" Ms.Poppy added on. 

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom watched as Buttercup went after the (X resistant) punching bags. 

_Childish_

punch

_Immature_

another one

_Wreckless_

a kick

_Improper_

laser eyes

_Uneducated_

another punch

_Rough_

another

_Wild_

and another.

' _What do they know'_ Buttercup thought as she stopped to catch her breath. _'Well too bad for them, I'm not changing who I am. Sorry I'm not my sisters'_

"She's doing it again" Bubbles frowned. 

"She'd rather be angry and fighting than sad and crying" Blossom said as they watch her take a gulp of her water. "It's admirable ready, to be one who's always fighting, always one to keep going, she's admirable. Just wish she saw it."

"She's always been admirable, always ready to take on a challenge, she doesn't need approvement doesn't need to be best dressed, top of the class, an icon and she show's that" Bubbles smiled at her going at it again with the punching bag.

"But when she does have self doubt and worries she masks it with anger or pretends it's not there" 

"She's amazing, and we're lucky to see it. So does dumb meanies can say what they want cause _our sister_ is amazing"

"She's honestly brilliant" Blossom agreed.

* * *

_**day twenty eight - running** _

_**Age 12** _

* * *

"He hasn't fought her in weeks" Boomer said.

"He's probably driving himself crazy" Brick muttered. 

"He's scared"

"He'd kill you if he heard you say that, but I would say he's running"

"Running?"

"Running away from himself, he's afraid he'll turn into the monster people calls him out to be"

"They obviously don't know Butch" Boomer laughed, sitting next to Brick, "he's almost as soft as me"

"Nice try boom," Brick smirked at his brother "You're still a sissy" 

"I've proven myself!" Boomer yelled, Brick rolled his eyes, but had to admit they'd all grown.

"He's not soft but not a monster, he's Butch. Always itching for a fight, ready to protect his friends and family, trust-worthy _most of the time._ He's trained himself not to hurt anyone that's not deserving of it, he cares for everyone in his own way. He's a weirdo and weirdo I want to yeet off a cliff, same with you. But you guys are my brothers"

"He's hard to describe, he's his own person, he's always growing, getting stronger, he didn't stop once we quit the villain thing, instead he's still working himself, with a goal in mind" 

"Ugh what are we Butch admirers" Brick grimaced at his words, Boomer laughed. "But yeah, he's Butch, he's always gonna get stronger"

* * *

They all knew why their siblings were the way they were. 

"Because they're greens" The four thought as they watch their siblings.

Oh, to be a green...

**Author's Note:**

> I think they're a little out of character, not positive on how I feel. But what do you guys think?


End file.
